The Girl Next Door
by Chillimouse
Summary: Bella and her friends have an accident and Bella remains in a wheelchair. Her mother and her stepfather send her to live with her dad in a small town named Forks. She hates everything. Can Bella's new neighbor Edward help her?


**_Hey Guys._**

**_I'm glad that you're about to read my story. :3 _**

**_Sorry for not the best language, I'm actually german, so I had to use a translator from time to time, but I still hope, you'll enjoy the prologue and if you do, feel free to review or add to your favorites so I know, I need to translate more chapters. ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The girl next door<strong>

It had been a perfect night. It was Saturday and again, me and my friends had been in several clubs for partying.

We went out of the _Lemon_, our favorite bar, that we headed like almost every weekend, and wanted to go back home.

All of us were more or less drunk and you could definitely consider that right away.

Jacob kind of led our group, walking in front, slightly staggering and holding a bottle of Champaign in his left hand. It's understood that we were walking in the middle of the road.

Leah and Paul, who walked right behind Jake, kept each other upright by making their way to our parking lot, having one arm each laid around the other.

Emily seemed to be asleep, or maybe even worse things that I wouldn't like to think about, anyway, she was being carried to the car by Sam.

Quil and Embry wouldn't stop pushing each other from one side to the other and laughing the hell out of themselves about that. As a young girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old, passed us, starring at us with her eyes wide open, they of course couldn't resist commenting on that.

"Hey, Honey," said Quil, giggling silly.

"Wanna give me your number, Babe? I lost mine," Embry said whereupon all of us laughed.

I saw how the girl got anxious and turned away, leaving as fast as she could but not running. Today I ask myself what she had done outside so late in the night, but back then I had nothing else on my mind than my almost-relationship with Jacob.

I was wondering if that would be the evening when it would finally happen.

"Too bad," Quil said. "She was rather cute."

He and Embry were in stitches.

Jacob stopped abruptly.

"So," he slured, "Theere we are." He grinned proudly.

To my surprise, he was right, this was indeed our Van.

Since Seth had the keys, he opened it, went pass Jake and entered the Van on the driver's side. The rest of us went to the back of the vehicle.

We used to let the person drive, who we considered the most sober. Probably I would have been that today, but I was really not keen on driving now.

Every time we let Seth drive, we had to watch out even more, not to cross the police's path, because it would definitely not be the best thing to get caught being drunk and driven by a fifteen year old boy with a fake driver's license, but – needless to say – we didn't give a damn about that.

Still laughing, we took our seats. Sam laid his girlfriend on two seats and tried to fasten her seatbelts provisionally – not the safest thing to do, I guess – then he sat down between Emily and Jacob.

Because of her, occupying two seats, one seat was missing and I was the person who didn't get one early enough.

"Where the hell do I sit now?" I asked like a little child being fooled.

"Bella!" Jacob, who was clearly the drunkest, called, still sluring and waved for me to come over to him. "You can sit on my lap."

That was an offer, I wouldn't reject, so I climbed over Sam's legs, onto Jacobs lap. He wrapped one arm tightly around me and said: "You don't need to worry, I got you."

I giggled and felt my cheeks heating.

Jake took a sip of Champaign.

"You want some?" he muttered and held the bottle onto my mouth without even waiting for an answer. He tipped it so that I was forced to drink until he took down the Champaign again.

While Jacob was 'feeding' me, loud "Mmmmhmmm"-sounds rang out from behind us. Confused as I was, I turned around. Obviously, the noise came from Leah, who was trying to get out of a wild necking with Paul, who didn't seem to be too happy about that.

After some seconds of Leah struggling for her freedom, she made it to wriggle herself out of Paul's strong, muscular arms. She reached out for the bottle of Champaign in Jacob's hand.

"Would you mind, Jakie?" she asked with a begging countenance.

Jacob reached the bottle over to Leah and she took an appreciative sip out of it, then let Paul do the same.

"Eh, Leah. Would you please lob that bottle over to me?" asked Quil unexpectedly polite. Embry looked as if he was also keen on the precious drink.

Leah broke out in a highly-pitched girly laughter. "Literally _lob _it over?"

"Well, you can try, don't you? We're only sitting three feet away," said Embry, trying to appear as cool as possible.

"All right," Leah giggled and launched into her throw, while Paul was the only one who didn't show any interest but kissed Leah's neck and meddled with her tube top.

Seth, who had been trying to find an acceptable radio station, finally found one and now wanted to take off, forgetting to go into reverse and so, the Van made a sudden set forward, right into a flowerbed. This happened while Quil was trying to catch de bottle of Champaign, which now poured out on the two buffoons, the seats and the floor.

We were laughing at Quil and Embry, but I would bet that Sam would have stopped that, if he had realized that his father was going to be furious about the alcohol in his car.

"Sorry, Guys," Seth murmured. He didn't seem to be that sober we thought he was…

For a second I thought about driving myself, but then I would have had to leave Jacob's lap and I didn't want that to happen, so I abandoned that thought.

Later, we all had to find that it might have been better, if I would have done it.

It happened on a usually slightly trafficked road, not far from the neighborhood in which Paul lived. Especially at night, you would not expect any car here.

Obviously, Seth seemed to know that, too, because he floored it without any specific reason. And because of that, he didn't see the truck.

It came from the left and couldn't stop anymore. The heavy vehicle crashed into our Van, right beside me and, as I was unbelted and Jake was of course no proper help, I more or less dashed through the car and my head hit something. All I could yet realize was hysterical screams and a stinging pain in my legs.

Then I passed out…


End file.
